Blood Crystals
by TickleMeButterfly
Summary: Everyone knows Yukina's tale, but what about the other prisoner? The frail mist demon named Maykuh. She was cut for her blood crystals, which are even more precious than tear gems. Can she get over her traumatic past and earn a certain fire demon's love?
1. Meeting Maykuh

**A/N**

**Well... I can't say much about this except I came up with it myself! If it has any resemblence to any other story, I apologise. I came with each in every scene on my own ocord. I seem paranoid, but i just don't like people thinking I copy others. So, please enjoy my writing!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting Maykuh**

Maykuh's wrists and ankles were strapped with shackles. Her breathing was shallow. Did Yukina forget after all? Why shouldn't she? Everyone else had. That is unless they wanted the priceless crystals that came from the droplets of her blood. It had been weeks ago when a koorime named Yukina tried to escape and ended up getting lost. She had accidentally stumbled upon another captive. This was the lonely mist demon, Maykuh. Yukina's tears turned into incredibly expensive gems, but the crystals from Maykuh's blood could make a hobo filthy rich with just one. She had scars all over her body from where they had cut her.

Maykuh was paler than fresh snow and had dark shadows under her misty white eyes. She had incredibly long black hair that went to her ankles and her bangs covered her milky eyes. She had been cut and seared so many times that she resembled something between a rag doll, a dead person, and something alive. Nevertheless she had a strange sort of beauty about her. Her lips were cracked and a pale rose color. The only part of her face that was visible was her lips and chin. Even with this small part of face exposed, countless scars littered it. She wore and red and navy blue colored dress that drowned her and covered every inch of her scarred skin.

Like I said, Yukina had wandered in and had nearly cried tear gems the minute she saw Maykuh. But Maykuh smiled and told her not to cry for her. She gave her direction to get out of the fortress and the only thing she asked in return was for her to not to forget her, and to smile. Yukina promised not forget her with a smile, then left, claiming she would get her out of there. And now here she was, no different than before save unhealthier and on the brink of death from blood loss.

Maykuh was hanging in the air by her chains, her body creating the shape of an x. She sighed as she weakly allowed one tear to fall. She had to save the rest of her liquids for they were precious. One tear. Just one.

Suddenly she heard the sound of foot steps from outside the metal door. She shivered, hoping the men weren't back for yet another blood steal. The door shook. It couldn't be the men, if they were they wouldn't have shaken the door. They would have just used their keys. The door shook yet again, allowing Maykuh to hope for the first time since she last saw Yukina.

The doors were thrown open. Five people were standing their, four of them holding a weapon. Maykuh had heard about this group from the men's gossip. It was team Urameshi. The one who had apparently taken the door down was Hiei. The red haired she knew to be Kurama. The orange topped was Kuwabara. The their was the leader, Yusuke. And, it brought a small smile to her bloody lips, Yukina. They had come at her request. Her joy was unimaginable.

The team froze when they saw the mist demon's helpless body limp in the shackles that bound her. She was in such a horrible state that it was shocking. Even Hiei, who had seen countless gory things, winced and dropped his Katana in shock.

"MAYKUH!" Yukina cried out, a few tear gems falling to the bloodstained floor.

Maykuh smirked half-heartedly, "So... you didn't forget about me after all…." She sighed peacefully.

There was a pitter patter of countless gems hitting the floor, "… Y-you're worse than before…. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner! I tried I swear--" Yukina was halted by Maykuh's hand rising feebly.

"Its… its okay Yukina…" She took a sharp breath, talking was exhausting, "… at least you came for me. Many people wouldn't do that."

"Maykuh…" Yukina wiped her tears away so she could smile for the poor mist demon, "I would never have left you here." She whispered.

"Good to know." By this time Maykuh's whole limp body was shaking, she hadn't used this much energy in a very long time.

Hiei had finally recovered from the initial shock of the demon's state and picked up his katana. He held it up and at the speed of light, sliced her chains clear away. Maykuh's fall was surprisingly graceful, and luckily Kurama dove forward and caught the weak woman. She was light, even with all her body's weight resting on the fox.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Yukina surrounded the fox holding the pathetic, and now unconscious, girl in his arms. Kurama was about to brush the bangs from her face when he stopped to hear what she was murmuring in her sleep.

"Please… please don't look at me..." Her voice was so frail and helpless that even Hiei couldn't help feeling bad for her. Just look at the state she was in.

"I think this is probably the sadness thing I've ever seen." Said Kurama quietly.

Everyone nodded.

Suddenly Botan came in, "HELLO!" She said enthusiastically only to be greeted by a loud, "Shh!" From everyone.

"What is it?" Botan asked, lowering her voice.

Kurama turned and exposed the weak mist demon in his arms. Botan gasped, her eyes filling up with tears, "How… how cruel." Was all she could manage.

There was a moment of silence that seemed to echo on forever.

"We have to get her away from here." Hiei spoke up.

Everyone nodded in agreement and so they all left the fortress of bad memories behind.


	2. Killing The Shadow of Her Past

**A/N**

**Oooh. I like this chappie personaly! It was lots of fun to write.**

**I no own YYH, but it would be nice if I did. It belongs to whoever it belongs to! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Killing The Shadow of Her Past**

The next day Maykuh woke up. She didn't know where she was. There was sunlight dancing across her face, actual sunlight. There weren't any chains around her wrists and ankles, there were no audibly snickering men. There was peace, and quiet. There were blankets around her-- and Hiei?

Hiei sat on the window sill until he heard the unconscious mist demon groan slightly and begin to awake. He then knelt by her side. He watched as her misty white eyes opened. They were blinded by the sun at first but then saw him and she let out a small gasp. She sat up and purposely pushed her bangs to cover her eyes.

"Bandage… please… bandage?" She asked nervously.

Hiei stood up and silently got a bandage. He walked back over and handed it to her. She took it gratefully and used it to cover the exposed part of her face, she sighed in relief.

"Th-thank y-you." She breathed pitifully, causing Hiei's heart to melt. He felt this happen and desperately tried to harden it again.

Hiei nodded to her thanks and said nothing. He got up, walked out of the room, and disappeared for a few moments. He walked down the hall of Botan's apartment and to the sleeping forms of his teammates who were dozing in the living room. He went over and probed Yukina awake. He knew she would want to see the woman.

Her red eyes flitted open, "H-Hiei? What is it?" She asked sleepily, pushing herself off the couch.

"She's awake." He stated simply.

Yukina's eyes shot open, awake and alert, "She is?"

He nodded.

She smiled and let out a sigh of relief, "I… I'm so glad. I was afraid… she was just so pale and breakable looking. I was afraid that she might… that she might…" Yukina choked on her words-- there was no way she could finish that sentence.

"She's fine." Hiei re-assured his unbeknownst sister, "She's still pale and sickly though. She'll need to be under constant care for a few weeks or so." He lead her down the hall.

"I have to go to the temple with Genkai. Can she be moved?" Yukina asked.

"She can, but it would be a bad idea."

"Then I suppose Botan will have to watch over her… but who will take care of her when Botan's at school?" Yukina questioned. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama would all have to go to school. A sudden thought came to her, "… Hiei?"

Hiei looked at her, "Yes?"

"Could you take care of her?"

Hiei stopped walking. Yukina stopped a few steps ahead. She noted how horror stricken he looked, "Please Hiei? I know you'd take great care of her, and I have a feeling you would probably be the best at understanding how she must feel."

He looked into his sibling's pleading eyes and looked away, "… Fine. I'll take care of her when that idiot ferry woman's at school." There was a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Oh thank you Hiei!" She hugged his arm, but let go quick so as not to make him uneasy.

They entered the room to find Maykuh was struggling to stand. The both ran over to her and helped her stand. They walked her over to a chair and sat her down.

"Maykuh? Are you okay? You still look so frail. I'm sorry for not coming sooner I really am--"

"Yukina… I'm just glad that you came… at all."

Yukina started to tear up again, "But still! I should have done something-- anything! I should have-

"You couldn't have done anything. Its not your fault that no one cared about me enough to have rescued me two years earlier." Her bandages wrinkled in her smile.

Yukina's tears escaped her eyes as she cried silently, "… Two years?" She repeated in a whisper.

Hiei turned his back to them. Two years. She had been going through this for two years, and Koenma had never sent anyone after her. Two years-- two years of being tortured in a place where she couldn't even see the sun. two years of being cut and seared for her blood, just because of other's greed. Hiei dug his claws into the palms of his hands. His blood boiled at the thought that anyone would do something so dishonorable.

"Its fine really--" She was caught off by a growl from her stomach, "… sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be sorry." Yukina begged for her apologies merely made her feel more guilty, "You're bound to be hungry. Here! Let me go get you some food." Before Maykuh could say anything, Yukina was already out the door.

This is when Maykuh noticed how Hiei seemed angry about something. She slid out of her chair and kneeled on the floor. This sound caught his attention and was shocked to find the mist demon bowing to him, "I'm sorry if have made you angry in some way Hiei." Her voice sounded like it would crack any second.

Hiei's eyes softened but immediately hardened, "Idiot, I wasn't angry with you. I was thinking merely of the disgusting behavior of your captors. Get off the ground and take some pride in being alive." He spoke coldly.

The frail mist demon nodded slowly and strained to get up. But unfortunately for her, her legs supported her for only a second, and she feel onto Hiei.

It was awkward to say the least. Maykuh was laying on top of him and her hair curtained them, as if hiding them from the world. Her legs were separated my his and even Hiei's cheeks were hot at this embarrassing moment. Time froze as they looked into each other's eyes in horror and shock.

They heard Yukina's steps nearing the door and Maykuh, with the most energy she could gather, launched herself off of the fire demon and landed with a thud a foot away. Hiei sat up, trying to send cold currents into his cheeks to stop the mild blush. He saw Mykuh's crumpled form a little ways from him and he grabbed her roughly by the arm and plopped her back down into the chair. He barely heard her murmur a thank you.

"Here Maykuh!" Yukina smiled as she opened the door, completely unaware of the awkward moment that had occurred only second before, "I got you a small bowl of ramen noodles soup!" She smiled warmly set the bowl into the shaky demon's lap.

"Th-thank you." Maykuh whispered hoarsely through her bandages.

"Your welcome. It's the least I could do." She smiled again.

There was a small wrinkle in the bandages, she supposed to be her half hearted smile.

"Yukina! Where are you? We have to drop you off at Genkei's house now!" Botan's voice called from down the hall.

"Sorry, I'm right here!" She called back.

Botan appeared in the door way and smiled when she saw Maykuh, "So the little mist demon finally woke up did she?"

Maykuh nodded, "I apologize for sleeping too long if I did."

Botan smiled sympathetically, "No, you didn't. It appears you were up even before us healthy people." She laughed.

Maykuh titled her head to the side but shrugged and fingered the chopsticks she was to use to eat her meal.

"I'm sorry I have to steal Yukina from you, or are you going with her?" Botan asked, trying to understand the plans for which the mist demon's living arrangements were.

"Hiei and I decided to keep her here. He said that it would be bad to move her and she needs someone to care over her diligently."

"Here?" Botan blinked, "Well… I suppose, but I have to go to school you know."

Yukina nodded, "We thought of that already. Hiei will take care of her while your out and leave her to you when you come back."

Botan's eyes widened in shock as she pulled Yukina out of the room and whispered, "Hiei? Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

Yukina nodded again, "Hiei will take care of her very well, I'm sure." She smiled reassuringly.

Botan pursed her lips in thought for a minute, "Alright, but if she cries or gets hurt because of him she's going with you to the temple. Understand?" Botan said.

Yukina nodded once more.

"Alright then." Botan nodded to herself, "Well I should take you to the temple with Genkei and I guess I'll leave Maykuh with Hiei for the time being."

"Okay."

With that, Botan, Kurama, Yukina, Kuwabara, and Yusuke left. But not before the boys went in to see how the mist demon was doing.

"Hey, girl." Maykuh looked up to see Yusuke.

She nodded hello.

"Uh…" He seemed a bit awkward, like he was wondering what to say to a handicapped person or something, "… So… feeling any better?" He mentally slapped himself.

He saw her bandages crinkle into what he supposed was a smile, "Much better, thank you." She nodded again.

"Um, that's good."

Then Kuwabara stepped in, "Hey! Are yah doin' any better Maykuh?" He asked a little too loudly.

Before she could ask him to be more quiet, Kurama stepped inside with a smile, "Kuwabara, please be more quiet. I'm sure Maykuh would appreciate it."

"Huh? Uh-huh." Kuwabara nodded, only vaguely understanding.

Kurama kneeled by her side, and noticed she still had yet to eat, "You really must eat. If you do you can take some medicine." He smiled, she nodded.

Maykuh didn't want to eat because so many people around. She didn't want them to see her scars anymore than they already had. She was ashamed of them and thought them humiliating.

"Alright then." Kurama took out a bottle of clear liquid, "After you eat take a small sip of this. Okay?"

She nodded.

He smiled.

"Good bye Maykuh, get better." The three boys chorused and left. Leaving the mist demon, and fire demon alone.

Nothing was said between the two as Hiei sat on the window sill and looked out of the glass. Maykuh slowly unwrapped her bandages and shakily picked up the chop sticks. They clanged to the floor in a matter of seconds. She picked them up again, careful to grab them tightly so as not to drop them again. She grabbed a couple of noodles with them and slowly brought it up to her mouth, but she was shaking so bad that the noodles fell back into the bowl as did the chop sticks.

"Hn. Idiot." Hiei said, making Maykuh blush in embarrassment.

Hiei walked over and sat down in front of her, seemingly hesitant to do something. What happened next surprised her. Hiei grabbed the chop sticks, grabbed some noodles, and held it out for her to eat. Maykuh blushed a darker hue of red from having to be fed by someone else, but ate it thankfully. She noticed that Hiei was blushing ever so slightly too, but probably out of embarrassment that he had to feed a mist demon. Him! Hiei, one of the strongest demons ever! Little did she know that was not the origin of the blush.

She is cute… WHAT AM I SAYING! AAAARGH! Bad Hiei, bad! Very bad fire demon! Stupid mist demon confusing me with her sweet voice, and frail body, and flowing, elegant hair and-- GOSH NOT AGAIN!! He thought to himself, thus the reason for his lightly tinted pink cheeks.

After the noodles were done, Hiei lifted the bowl up so she could sip it, which she did. After he brought the bowl down he noticed that she was maintaining a dark red color in her cheeks, "Th-thank you… again." She graced her pale lips with a smile. Hiei had to stop himself from smiling back, it was actually rather hard.

"Hn." Was all he said, accompanied with a shrug. He grabbed the clear medicine Kurama had left,

"Here." He pushed it into her no longer shaking hands. She accepted it and took a small and elegant sip from its contents, before corking it back up and handing it back. She immediately replaced her bandages.

"You should rest." Hiei said quietly, looking towards the window. He felt her get closer to him and he turned his head sharply to see what she was doing.

Maykuh looked extremely hesitant and slightly afraid in whatever she was about to attempt. Then she decided to be brave, though it was hard. She slowly raised her arms and encircled Hiei's masculine body with them. He was tense. She could feel it, but she needed this hug herself. Her covered face was buried in his shoulder and she wept silently, though Hiei could hear it.

Hiei was shocked to say the least. One, that she dared to get so close in the first place, two, that she was crying. He felt her frail hands grabbing his shoulder as tightly as they could, which was not hard at all, in an effort to not cry. He rose a attentive arm and patted her back slowly, his eyes still twice their normal size.

After maybe five minutes, Hiei heard her calm down and stop crying, but she didn't move. He realized by how limp she was that she had fallen asleep. He picked her up carefully and took her over to her bed. He pulled open the covers and laid her down, then covered her back up.

An hour passed as Hiei read a book he found. It was quite good actually, it was surprising that he enjoyed it. He only stopped reading twice to check up on the sleeping mist demon. Then something caught his ear. It was whimper, a whimper that was so pathetic and heart breaking that our little fire demon's heart felt like it shattered. He turned and found that Maykuh was fretfully clutching her pillow.

"Please… please don't-- No! Stop, please stop!" She cried, her tears wetting her pillow, "Please." She chocked and suddenly sobbed violently, "Stay away! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed, her tone utterly terror filled.

Hiei ran to her side, eyes a little wider than normal All of a sudden she screamed, so loud and high pitched that he dropped to his knees, hands clamped over his ears. He struggled to his feet her scream echoing endlessly through his mind. He found her bleeding, and shaking in pain. It looked like an invisible knife had sliced her arms. It happened before his eyes. He whipped off his head band and opened the Jagan eye. He entered her mind.

It was dark except for an eerie red light that barely helped at all. Hiei found him self wandering

around aimlessly trying to find the poor, helpless girl. He eventually did. She was curled up in the feudal position, nearly all her scarred body showing. All she wore was what looked like a red bikini. Hiei took a step back when he saw her. She really looked like a dead rag doll. She looked up at him, blood dripping from some brand new cuts. Her breaths were shaky and shallow. Tears poured from her eyes unwillingly. Her face was red with blood expect where her tears had cleared it away. She was trembling. Her eyes begged him to go, to not see her this way. Yet they also pleaded not to be alone.

From what looked like nowhere a shadow of a man outlined in red, appeared before her. She looked up at him and cried heavily. He raised a knife and before Hiei could even react, sliced her across her chest. Her scream was even worse this time.

"STOP IT!" Hiei yelled and rushed forward, brandishing his weapon. He sliced through the black man, but it went through him. "What?" Hiei stood behind the man. His blood boiled. The man was a shadow. A shadow of Maykuh's past that tormented her still.

Hiei let out his demonic heat. Fire surround his body, banishing the darkness that enwrapped Maykuh's mind. The shadow disappeared. At least for the moment. Maykuh was still in the feudal position clutching her wound and watching as the blood dropped to the floor.

Hiei knelt next to her, extinguishing his fire to mere light, "Maykuh…." His voice was above a whisper but he could tell she heard him, "You're safe now." He pulled her trembling, bloody body to his and held her against his chest. He felt her tears of silent relief. Her body relaxed, and he exited her mind.

Hiei tended to her real wounds. Apparently the pain had been so real to her that it actually inflicted real wounds upon her. He first stopped the blood and then gathered up the crystals. He was tending to her wounds when he heard her groan softly.

"H-Hiei?" She asked as she batted her eyelids daintily, "I had the weirdest dream."

"Hm? What happened?" Hiei asked, being noticeably nicer to her than to others.

"I-I… I was being cut for my blood again." Tears came to her eyes, but Hiei couldn't see that, "And- and it was horrible…" She shivered, "But then… um y-you came. You used your fire to extinguish the dark and y-you saved m-me." She went quiet, "I guess it was a silly dream huh?" her voice barely a whisper.

Hiei did something that even shocked himself. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, "Its not silly. I really would do that for you." He couldn't see it but he felt the heat rise in her face rapidly. He stood back up and finished wrapping the gauze.

Then, breaking the rather touching moment, Botan burst through the window on her oar, "HELLO!" She shouted cheerfully.

"Hn." Hiei went back to being emotionless and cold.

Botan saw Maykuh's condition, "HIEI!" her face was red with rage as he walked past her and sat in the window, "What the heck did you do to her?!" She hadn't thought he'd hurt her so soon.

"P-please…" Maykuh's tiny voice snapped Botan out of her angry thoughts.

"Yes Maykuh?" Botan asked gently.

"Hiei didn't do this to me… he only helped…." Her face wraps wrinkled in a small smile.

"What do you me--"

"I didn't her hurt idiot. Why would I hurt a defenseless young women? You forgotten to think again, oh wait, you always do that." Hiei said looking out the window.

"Yes your right… HEY!"

"Since you're here, I'll be going." With that Hiei jumped out the window and disappeared.

Maykuh chuckled very lowly to herself. It was funny how when Botan was gone he had been so careful and tender with her, but when Botan arrived he didn't seem to care at all. She eagerly awaited the next time they would be alone.


	3. Lots of Fluffy Fluff

**A/N**

**Hello, this chapter is just a lot of fluff. Yes, I know Hiei's been OOC. Please don't flame me for it, I just figured Maykuh could bring out his caring side. Yes? No? ... Well... I don't know. Please review. TT-TT**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Caring**

The next morning Maykuh awoke to the smell of something quite sweet, "What is that smell?" She asked, sitting up and moaning slightly at her recent wounds.

"Hn." She heard and quickly looked up to see Hiei looking at her from the opposite corner of the room, "Its waffles. The onna's making some."

She smiled slightly, "That's nice of her, I should go help-- AHH!" She clutched her chest in mid-movement.

Faster than a blink of the eye, Hiei was standing next to her bed, "You're not going anywhere." His voice was meant to be cold and demanding, but she heard the worry he had been trying to hide. He bent down and began moving the part of the kimono that covered her chest. He felt the heat rise in her face, and realized what exactly he was doing. Hiei's fingers fumbled for a second when his mind came to. He mentally shook his head and continued, he was only checking if the bandage needed changing or not.

Once the kimono's fabric was removed he found that the bandage would need to be changed soon but not now. Hiei replaced the fabric and turned to the window, trying to quiet down his slight blush.

"Maykuh?' Botan whispered as she entered the room with a plate of waffles.

Maykuh turned her sleepy head towards her, "Yes, Botan?"

"I made some waffles for you. I have to go to school now. Call me if he does anything." Botan shot a warning glance at the fire demon, who was apparently NOT paying attention. She grunted but smiled at the mist demon and gave her the waffles.

"Th-Thank you so m-much Botan.' Her voice quaked.

Botan smiled, "Really, you don't have to thank me for everything." She smiled, gave her the school's phone number, and left.

Maykuh tried to sit up without alerting Hiei, but failed, "AAH!" She screamed and nearly fell off the bed, spilling her breakfast.

Hiei zipped over there in 0.1 seconds. He caught her form before it fell and held her bridle style. She clutched weakly at his cloak, "S-sorry." She told him in below a whisper, "I'm… such a burden."

Maykuh was surprised when Hiei growled, "Don't say that. You may be weak but you are not a burden." Hiei was confused inside, why did the protective walls around his heart crumble when it came to this pathetic mist demon? Why her?

Hiei's eyes revealed his shock when he saw two lines running through her bandages, wetting them with tears. He gasped softly, wondering if he had offended her. He gasped audibly and almost jerked back when she cupped his cheek in her hand. His eyes were triple their normal size as he stared at her.

"Don't… don't worry." Her voice was low but happy, "I'm crying because… because… you were the first person to ever tell me that." Her bandages wrinkled into a small smile as she jerked her head up to look at him, allowing him to take a small glimpse at her misty white eyes.

Hiei looked at the floor to his left. What was this mist demon doing to him?

"… H-Hiei?" her soft voice brought him out of his thoughts as his eyes shirted to her covered face,

"I… I haven't scared you or something have I?"

Hiei's eyes softened and he smirked softly, "… No. Don't worry about it. I'm not afraid of anything." He smiled genuinely, the kind of smile he gave Yukina when no one (even her) was looking.

He could tell she smiled back.

A/N

That... was... SO mushy! Yay for fluffiness! Please review on how I'm doing! :)

THE SHORTNESS, IT BURNS!!


	4. The Nearing of The Dark Tournament

**A/N**

**I just watched episode 26 and found out that Yukina actually DIDN'T go live with Genkai, but for the sake of this story, please pretend she did. -sweat drops- SORRY!**

* * *

Two months, Maykuh thought as she laid her head back on the window frame, I've been out of that horrible place for nearly two months.

She was correct, about two months had past and Maykuh had made a great recovery. In fact, Botan was taking her to live with Genkai and Yukina the very next day. Maykuh was both happy and sad. This meant she would see Hiei only on rare occasion, this thought broke her heart in half and she clutched her chest. Yet, she was happy to see her friend Yukina who had sent her letters all through her recovery.

The very worst part if all of this, even besides not being able to see Hiei, was that the team was going to The Dark Tournament. Maykuh clutched harder at her heart as the moon made her tears shine. Not only could she not see Hiei, but he could be dieing without her even knowing it. She shook her head, she had to believe in him.

She scoffed at herself and closed her eyes, "I'm acting like I'm in love." She opened her eyes halfway to reveal more tears yearning to poor down her still bandaged cheeks, "Maybe because…. No. I need to stop thinking." She chuckled bitterly as her stomach and throat clenched in her effort not to cry.

There was a knock at the door. Maykuh wiped away her tears and said in a very quiet and gentle voice, "…Come in."

Hiei entered. His figure as foreboding and cold as usual. He came to visit her every other night and, seeing as he no longer needed to take care of her, made sure no one else knew. He didn't want any of them to think he had gone soft.

She smiled at him. He returned it slightly and walked over to her, sitting opposite her in the window seal. It was a large window.

"I smelled your tears." He said bluntly as he stared out at the moon.

Maykuh looked up in surprise that evened out into sheer guilt. Though, it was not abnormal for her to feel guilty, "I'm very sorry. I must have awakened you."

Hiei took her hand, though still looked away, "I told you, you need not apologies to me, and I never sleep. Why… why were you crying?"

Maykuh felt the lump in her throat again as she tried to speak, she would never withhold from him, "I-I… I was… afraid. I mean… I won't get to see you for a long time…" Her voice went very quiet, "And you're going to The Dark Tournament… people die there more often than not you know…." Her voice was barely a whisper.

Hiei looked at her. Her head was bowed and her bangs were in her eyes. He saw her white bandages wet with tears as her grip unknowingly tightened on his hand. She-- she was afraid that he'd die? He stroked her hand gently with his thumb, wondering what it would be like to touch her actual skin, since she covered every bit of her skin with either black, white, or red cloth.

Though he didn't mean to ask, the words tumbled out his mouth, "Why do you care so much?"

She looked up at him, a glimpse of her eyes shone through her black locks for a few precious seconds. AT first she looked shocked, then her eyes softened and her wet bandages wrinkled into a very soft smile, "Well… I guess it's because… you've cared about me."

Hiei looked at her. It was true.

Hiei leaned forward and stroked her jaw line with a single finger.She looked up at him, her eyes misty eyes twice as wide as usual. Though her heart was beating faster and probably louder than a drum, she closed her eyes and savored his gentle touch. She knew he would never harm her.

O.O.O.O

"Alright Maykuh!" An overly exhuberant Botan proclaimed, "Do you have all your things?" She asked as she materialized her oar.

Maykuh nodded. Botan was taking her to Genkai's house now, "I hope it's not too much." She said quietly.

Botans miled, "Oh, of course not! How could that possibly ever be too much?" She gestured to what looked like a shoulder bag.

The shoulder bag contained everything Maykuh owned. Bandages, her kimono (she was wearing a human outfit that Botan insisted on, at the moment), and a small variety of medical supplies. The mist demon looked at her bag, "Are you sure?"

Botan laughed, "Of course I am! That little thing is nothing compaired with the things I've carried!" She cried extaticly, "Now, get on." She said and hopped onto her oar.

Maykuh glanced outside before hopping onto the oar and already clinging to Botan for sheer life.

O.O.O.O

Maykuh stood outside of Genkai's place. Botan stood next to her, wondering why she was hesitant. She took her gently by the shoulder and lead her inside.

Genkai and Yukina were sitting on the ground sipping some peppermint tea. Yusuke had just come in after some intense training with Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara following in sweet. Hiei took up residence in his usual window seal while the rest plopped down on the couch.

Yusuke groaned, "I feel like my arms and legs are gonna fall off!" He muttered.

"Shut your trap you moron, if you remember you're the one who signed yourself up for this. Now deal with it!" Genkai said sternly and took another sip of her tea, "I want you to behave, you don't want to scare off my new guest. She's just recovered from her wounds, after all."

Yusuke stopped graoning and sat up straighter, "Huh? New guest?"

Genaki took yet another sip of her tea, "Yes and I believe you know her."

Almost as if to answer his unsaid question, Botan opened the door. Maykuh stood next to her shyly playing with her feet. Yusuke and Kuwabara, having just grabbed themselves some water, dropped their cups. She had certainly recovered and then some.

Maykuh wore her hair in two braides with red ribbons running through them, curtasy of Botan. She wore thick white tights on her legs to cover her scars and a school uniform. The skirt was red and the shirt was balck and red. Her bangs were still in her eyes and bandages covered her face. She wore long white gloves on each arm so none of her skin was visible, but she was still enchanting.

Suprisingly, without her baggy kimono, you could see her curves. She had about c cups and her thighs were extremely well shaped, even covered by the tights.

Yusuke and Kuwabara gawked and Kurama stared. Maykuh's face started turning red at the attention, not that any of them could see.

"Would you three get a grip." Hiei yelled at them, "And stop staring, you're making her feel unconfortable!"

This snapped them out of it. Hey also noticed the dangerous aura surounding the infamous fire demon.

Yusuke noticed it and began to tease, "Hey, you aren't jelous are you Hiei?"

Hiei returned to looking outside, "Why in the world would you suggest such a thing. You're attention was merely making her uncomfortable and it annoyed me."

"Riiiiiiight." Yusuke laughed, "Just admit that--"

"ENOUGH!" Botan screamed out of no where, "Can't you see you're embarrassing her?" She gestured to the poor little mist demon who had hidden herself half behind the door.

"Oh." Yusuke stopped teasing, "Sorry Maykuh, its just so much to tease Hiei."

She didn't move but motioned for Yukina to come over, which she did immeadiantly. They could see her whispering things in her ear, "I don't know Maykuh, we'll ask alter." She said lowly so only Botan could hear.

Maykuh nodded and walked into the living room with her best friend, "So… The Dark Tournament's tomarrow… isn't it?"

Kurama nodded, "It is."

Maykuh bowed her head in her usual manner, "I wish you all luck… and please… all of you… stay alive."

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: Well, the chappie will be about the gang in the Dark Tournament, starting with Rinku and Kuwabara's fight. Interested?**

**Everyone: NO!**

**Me: -Big teary eyes- I knew that... but you didn't have to say it so bluntly!! -cries-**

**Maykuh: Please review. And constructive critisism is welcome, but please be nice about it!**


	5. The Tentai's Shadow, Round One!

**A/N**

**I admit it, my laziness gets the better of me in this chapter so I don't go much into the details. Sorries!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSE, review! I work hard and put my soul into this story. If you like it, or have any constructive criticism, please tell me -looks hopeful- **

* * *

That night, Maykuh stuffed as much medical supplies in her little shoulder bag as she could. The only other thing in there was food. She wore her kimono and vowed to always do so after that little experience earlier that day.

The moon was shining and she knew she had little time to get to the boat.

She and Yukina had implored Genkai to allow them to go and watch over the group. Genkai had stated a very firm no. Maykuh had been on the verge of tears and Yukina was the same. They both wanted to go, for different yet same reasons. Yukina thought she may find her brother, and Maykuh wanted to look after Hiei.

After Genkai had left with Yusuke to meet up with the others. Yukina was sleeping soundly, Maykuh discovered when she quietly entered her room. She laid a note explaining everything beside her and left the temple. Now, Maykuh would never leave Yukina unprotected, so she left special notes surrounding the temple. Yukina could exit, but nothing could get in. She explained that too in her note.

Maykuh ran outside, feeling the cold damp air cling to her clothing. She shivered before setting off barefoot into the forest.

**O.O.O.O**

Yusuke was sleeping, his head propped against the railing of their transportation. Hiei stood stoically on the railing, amazingly not falling off no matter the boat's movement. The Masked Fighter stood quietly by Yusuke's side watching everything from behind her mummy like bandages. Kurama and Kuwabara leaned against the railing, talking on occasion as well as keeping an eye out for the other demons.

"I do hope the island is not as boring as this." Hiei said.

"We're not on vacation." Kurama said with his eyes closed.

Kuwabara sighed, "Couldn't they at least give us a place to eat…" He spoke quietly, "… with some pretty waitresses?"

Suddenly the captain spoke, explaining about the grand fight they were to have on board to keep everyone from getting too restless. The deck began to open and separated, revealing a large fighting ring. Turns out, only one team out of all the many that were on the ship would make it. Each team sent forth their strongest fighters and The masked Fighter beat them all.

The other demons of course didn't like losing and tried to beat the team, but with horrible results on their part. They were all killed. It was rather sad actually.

"Well, everyone's dead then." Kurama sighed as his whip turned back to a rose.

"It's sad really," Hiei said with a smirk, "They weren't even a workout."

Little did they know, a little shadow was watching as they all leaned, or stood, on the railing. She watched them intently, careful to hide her spirit energy. Her misty eyes darting from one to the other, but eventually landing and staying on the short fire demon.

The boat soon landed on Hanging neck island where the boys, and their secret shadow, checked into their hotel room. There they met Zeru and Rinku, and though that was a great surprise, it was not as much as a surprise as what happened next.

"…Hiei… do you smell something?" Kurama asked as he sniffed the air.

Hiei had been noticing the strange fragrance too, "Yes."

"Hey, do you guys hear something?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama stood up and walked towards the kitchen door where both the sound and smell were coming from. Kuwabara, Hiei, and The Masked Fighter followed, curious.

When they opened the door they stood there dumbstruck.

Maykuh was cooking dinner. She turned to them, wearing her baggy kimono and her normal bandage, crinkle smile, "S-sorry. I know I shouldn't have come. I made some dinner to make up for it. Sorry if you don't like it! I don't exactly know what you guys like. I have desert too!" She said quietly and quickly.

"Maykuh! You shouldn't have come!" The masked Fighter glared at the girl.

The Mist demon bowed her head and got on her knees, surprising them all, "I'm sorry, all of you. I was just afraid you'd get hurt. I wanted to be of some help. I've been skilled in medical treatments and thought it could benefit you. I will leave if you want me to."

Hiei shook his head, "You really shouldn't have come." He was worried something might happen to her, not that he would say that part out loud, "But you're here now, and you could be useful. We will need someone to help our injuries."

Kurama nodded and picked Maykuh off the floor gently, "Hiei's right. You could be of great assistance."

**O.O.O.O**

Maykuh hid behind Hiei and Kurama as Team Urameshi entered the fighting grounds, Yusuke still asleep. She watched everything through her black hair, fearing for her team, especially the one she cared for greatly.

She bowed her head and sent unseen glares at those in the crowd as they yelled out against her team, "TRAITORS!" They cried out at Kurama and Hiei. If the crowd could have seen her narrow, hate filled eyes, they would have been silent.

Maykuh lifted her bangs and sent glares to various demons in the audience as the two teams figured out the fighting arrangements. Soon her team came back to her, and she dropped her bangs, smiling innocently.

"The buffoon is fighting that child." Hiei whispered in her ear.

Maykuh looked over and saw Rinku and Kuwabara start their fight. She was amazed at how fast the child was as he sped this way and that. Then Kuwabara hit him, sending his head crashing into the cement.

"Rinku!" Maykuh, having always fought with the urge to help everyone she saw, nearly ran into the ring to help him. He was just a kid.

Kurama grabbed her and she struggled, seeing the boy rub his head in pain. Kurama bent down, "Who's side are you on Maykuh?" He whispered in her ear.

She stopped struggling and looked down in guilt. Hiei sighed and took her by the shoulder, pulling her behind him, "Just remember that that isn't any ordinary child." He told her. She nodded sadly.

The same thing accorded again in the fight, but with her trying to help Kuwabara instead. After the fight, She bent down and healed Kuwabara.

The next fight was Hiei (**A/N Am I right? I think that's how it went….**).

"Kurama, do you think he'll be okay?" Maykuh whispered, gripping his sleeve as the fire demon walked into the ring to fight Zeru.

The fox put his hand on her head gently, "Don't be afraid. Hiei will be fine. He may get a little hurt…" Maykuh's grip tightened, "But he'll be fine in the end."

As the fight went, Maykuh stood in horror at all the things that happened. When she thought he died by the flames, she fell to her knees, then she rejoiced inside as she saw he didn't. She clung to Kurama's arm as she saw Hiei summon the darkness dragon, and watched intently.

Hiei walked off the ring after he won, glancing at his arm. Maykuh rushed over so fast that she fell at his feet. He smirked.

"S-sorry Hiei!" She got up and rummaged through her bag, grabbing a soothing ointment, "Here, this will help the pain." She whispered.

"I'm fine." He stated.

She looked up at him, "… No you're not." She said firmly, surprising him. She took her roll as a healer very seriously, "Now let me help you." She elegantly dipped her rag doll like fingers in the clear ointment and traced it along his arm.

Steam rose from the clash of hot and cold. Using her free hand, Maykuh bent the steam to encircle his arm. Hiei closed his eyes. The feeling of the mist and cold ointment around his burning arm really was soothing.

_Enjoying it Hiei?_ Kurama's voice rang through his head.

Hiei's eyebrow twitched, **No.**

_Of course not. But you do seem quite relaxed. Tell me, are her fingers that gentle and soft with you?_ Kurama continued to tease.

_Shut it fox._

Kurama chuckled. _Alright Hiei. Have it your way._ With that his voice was gone.

Hiei looked at the mist demon. She so elegantly traced up and down his arm with two scarred fingers, taking care to slather every part gently. _She's so beautiful._ He thought then mentally smacked himself. Now was not the time.

"Done." She announced happily. And closed the lid of her ointment.

"Thank you." He whispered into her ear quickly, smirking as she blushed. He then went and stood next to Kurama.

Maykuh watched the little boy on the opposite side, Rinku. He was trying to heal himself with the rest of his energy, but she could see he was doing it all wrong.

"Um…" She hesitantly began to speak to Hiei and Kuwabara, "… I need to go to the bathroom. When Kurama's done with this match, give him this." She tossed Hiei a little pill, "I'll heal him properly later. This will keep out infection, and numb the pain. Be back soon." With that, she ran out of the battle grounds and into the dome.

As she walked through the many hallways of the dome, she had a feeling she should have brought some term of self defense. You never know, especially when your in a place filled with horny demons (in more way than one I suppose…).

"Well, well, well." Came a voice from behind.

Maykuh stopped and turned. Three ugly frog demons stood there, smirking and looking her up and down. She was afraid, yet so glad she was wasn't wearing her baggy kimono. The biggest, about six feet tall or so, smiled, and not in a good way.

"Say, why don't you come with us? It'd be nice to spend some time with you."

Maykuh turned completely to face them, shaking slightly as she began to conjure up a mist with her energy, "I actually have to go and help someone right now. Thank you, but no." She said with a tone of both warning and fear.

One laughed, "Come on, we won't hurt yah. No need to be so shaky."

Another one grabbed her wrist, "Yah babe. Come with us." He said with a lecherous grin.

"I SAID NO!" She shrieked in fight, releasing a thick mist into the air. She ran away as they ran around in confusion. Only she with her own misty eyes could see.

**O.O.O.O**

After many turns and lots of running, Maykuh finally made it to the other side. She stood in the opposite team's hallway. There was a man with a blue Mohawk sleeping with a beer bottle in his hands. Maykuh tilted her head at him and walked past him quietly.

Rinku was still trying to figure out how to heal himself right as Maykuh crouched in the shadows, "Hey… Rinku!" She whispered.

He turned to her, "Huh? Who's there?"

"My names Maykuh. I'm here to help you."

"What do you mean?" He rose an eyebrow suspiciously.

"I want to help heal your wounds."

He looked doubtful for a moment before grinning and running into the hall, saying, "Okay then!"

He walked in and stared at Maykuh for a long time. He just stood there, a blank look on his face.

"W-What is it?" She asked, wondering if one of her bandages had slipped.

"You're just so… PRETTY!" He grinned, "You're the beautiful lady from the Urameshi team, aren't you?"

Maykuh nodded with a blush.

"You better not be playing a trick on me, because that would just be mean."

Maykuh shook her head, "Oh, no. I just want to help."

Rinku consented, after all, he had noticed when she tried to run into the ring and help.

Maykuh placed her rag doll like hand on his stomach and a bright white began to emanate from them. She soon healed him and he hugged her around the middle. She smiled and pet his hair.

"I should go now. My team wouldn't like it if they found out I'd helped you."

Rinku nodded, "I guess." He looked sad.

Maykuh bent down and whispered, "I'll visit you soon. Then we can play or something, if you'd like."

Rinku smiled, "That'd be great."

Maykuh began to walk away when se stopped and turned half around, "And Rinku?"

Rinku turned around, "What?"

Maykuh bowed her head, "Sorry about your friend Zeru."

Rinku bowed his head and nodded, then walked back out.

Maykuh ran back to through the dome and to her team, where she witnessed Chu and Yusuke's fight.

**O.O.O.O**

After the team got back from the first round, Maykuh set to work, "Yusuke, hold still." she told him sternly.

"Hmph. Alright." Yusuke consented and held still as she put a band aid on his forehead.

"There." She said quietly, returning to her normal self, "It should be better quite soon."

"Thanks Maykuh. I feel a lot better actually." He smiled, noticing the change in how he felt before.

Maykuh's bandages wrinkled, tell tale sign she was smiling, "You're welcome. Kurama, you're next." She went over to him and put some unknown liquid on his bruises, each of them disappearing after a few seconds. She conjured up some herb smelling mist and blew it over his cheek, healing his previous cut.

"Thank you." Kurama nodded with a gentlemanly smile.

Maykuh nodded back with a smile. She walked around the hotel room, as if she was looking for something. She peered out every window and eventually sighed, plopping onto the couch gently.

"What is it Maykuh?" Asked Kuwabara who had already been treated.

"I can't find Hiei." She whispered, glad that her bandages hid her blushing cheeks.

Yusuke snickered, "And why do you want to find him this late at night?"

Maykuh's whole face turned red and her head jerked slightly. She made an embarrassed noise, realizing that it did sound rather bad.

Kurama knocked Yusuke over the head.

"OW! What the heck Kurama?!"

"I think Maykuh merely would like to treat his arm. It looked badly burnt, so get your mind out of the gutter Yusuke." Kurama sighed, running his hand through his hair in an annoyed fashion.

"Yah, but didn't she do that earlier?"

"I did, but that was just some ointment to temporarily take the pain away. I can't heal a burn caused from hell flames. I can only help take the pain away, and its about time for another dose."

"So is Hiei in any real pain or anything?" Yusuke blinked.

Maykuh knew Hiei would not like seeming weak, "No… it would just make me feel better. His arm is charred and the ointment would help his skin."

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "I guess all girls are obsessed with having good skin."

Maykuh had to suppress the urge to roll her own eyes.

**A/N**

**I HOPE IT LIKE IT!! It took a long time. -stomach rumbles- Hm, I need some food.**

**Rinku: YAY! I was in this chapter!**

**Yes, yes you were.**

**Gaara: Anyway, read and review. Or else. -glares-**

**Gaara! Don't be so mean to the reviewers!**

**Gaara: Well, if you're too nice they won't review at all.**

**... I don't know. PLEASE REVIEW THOUGH!!**


	6. Just five more! You can do it!

**A/N**

**Come on people! Just five more reviews! I have the next chapter written, but I won't be posting it till I get a total of 15! Five plus ten! 1 and 5, 15!! 15,15,15,15,15,15,15,15,15,15,15,15!! Mores fine too of course, but I won't settle for less! **

**Call me OOC-ly mean, but these chapters are getting harder to write!I have to watch the episodes over and over to get these things right people! So, yah. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	7. Tender Moments, Round 2

**A/N**

**Here's a BIG OL' GLOMP FOR EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED!! -glomps- Thanks so much everyone! I feel so happy, my self confidence had boosted to a blossoming positive five! Wow, you guys are miracle workers! XD**

* * *

Chapter 6: Stress

Yusuke and Kuwabara were gone. Hiei was out, and Kurama was watching the tournament fights. Maykuh quietly made lunch. She felt the Masked Fighter's eyes on her back and tried to stay calm. She knew it was obviously Genkai, and this is why she was afraid. Genkai had specifically told her not to come.

"Maykuh." The Masked Fighter's voice rang through the small kitchen.

Maykuh stopped, but still didn't turn around, "Y-yes…?"

There were foot steps. They were so painfully drawn out that, in a bizarre moment, she felt as if she was back in her cell, listening to the men come, "You should not have come. Genkai told you not to." The fighter said softly, but with a sharp edge to her voice, "She can not be pleased with your disobedience."

Maykuh turned around and bowed at the tiny person's feet, "I'm sorry! I am. I-I… just couldn't leave them alone…" She choked back a sob, "I-I… was afraid for them…."

"And you thought your presence would help?" She said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Not-not really…. I just… want to see them all before… if it happened anyways… I would like to be in their presence if anything happens… and help if I can." She clutched at the floor, holding back her tears, "They rescued me from a fate worse then death. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to them… especially…" She trailed off.

Before the masked fighter could say anything, Yusuke and Kuwabara walked in.

**O.O.O.O**

Hiei gripped his arm as the salty sea sprayed his bare chest. His arm was burning as hot as the darkness flame itself, but without consuming it, as he wished it would so he would no longer have to feel it. The only thing that could have possibly been more painful was the Jagan implant, and he was having his doubts at the moment.

What was worst was the feeling of such vulnerability. He could only pray that no one would see him in such a state, crumpled on a rock in pain, trying to hold in his screams.

"H-Hiei?" A soft voice washed over him, tearing his mind from his pain for a moment.

Hiei's blood red eyes shot towards the noise. To his despair, the innocent mist demon, Maykuh stood on the land above his rock. Her misty eyes were wide with shock at the fire demon's slumped form. She hopped down onto the rock and landed gracefully.

"Hiei… I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed softly, "I should have found you sooner! Let me help you!" She brought out the ointment she had used last time, sorry that she couldn't do more.

In all the pain and heat that filled his head, Hiei didn't even pretend to be okay. If she could help, he would welcome it.

Maykuh slid off her normal dark blue gloves and laid them on the rock, opening the tub of ointment in a hurry and laying the lid besides the gloves. She dipped her right fingers into the mixture and ran them over his arm. Mist streamed out from the contact. It was worse than the last time. Soon they were entrenched in the cloud of moisture, unseen by the rest of the world.

Maykuh ran her skinny, scarred fingers delicately across his arm. She closed her eyes, lost in the feeling of her skin across down his. She had missed the feeling of skin against her own instead of fabric or knives as it had been for the past two or three years. _He's so strong… and in so much pain. It makes my heart ache. Have to concentrate, his arm needs this more than my fingers do_. She shook her head lightly and concentrated, fusing healing power with the ointment as she spread it.

The minute the ointment touched his skin, Hiei sighed mentally. He felt his muscles relax a bit at the mist demon's tender touch. He watched her, though he was sure she didn't know. He saw her close her eyes and felt her bare fingers run over his skin wistfully, causing his spine to tingle. Why did he feel himself loving this-- her skin against his. It was a simple thing. She was only helping his arm, but he couldn't help but close his eyes too, and simply allow himself to feel.

"…I hope it helps." Maykuh whispered to him as she finally withdrew her pale fingers from his muscular arms, "You put a lot of stress on this arm you know."

Hiei looked out into the mist, "Hn." He said with no emotion.

"Hiei…" Maykuh said, hesitantly resting her un-gloved hand on his bare chest.

Hiei looked back at her, feeling her blush as her hand made contact with his chest.

"I… I just want you to know you scared me."

He tensed slightly. He scared her? He turned away and glared at nothing. So, she was afraid just like everyone else. His jaw tightened, to think he had thought her different.

"I was afraid you'd die. You scared me… during your fight with Zeru… I-I was afraid you'd get killed." Her voice choked.

He turned back to her. She had her head bowed as was usual for her. His eyes softened as he felt her shake from unreleased sobs. He wasn't sure what possessed him to do it, though he did do strange things for her it seemed, but he took her small form into his arms and held her.

Maykuh buried her face into Hiei's shoulder. She felt a wind blow the mist slowly away. She sighed in contentment, glad to have her knight in black fabric (as she called him in her head) so near. She tightened her hold on him, wanting to remember this forever.

Someone wolf whistled, "Wow. And I thought Hiei was some blood thirsty killer." Botan's voice broke the magic.

Maykuh leapt about twelve feet into the air along with her "knight". She stared at Botan like deer in the headlights before stammering out a long thread of useless and un-understandable things.

Hiei, on the other hand, whipped out his sword and placed it at the ferry girl's throat, "If you say anything about this at all, you big mouthed onna," He grabbed her hair and pulled her head down to his level, "I will personally find a way to make you cry, after I kill you." He hissed.

Botan put on her kitty face and sweat dropped, laughing nervously, "D-don't worry." She smiled with her eyes closed, "I p-promise not to tell a SOUL!"

Maykuh blushed in embarrassment.

**O.O.O.O**

As most of the Urameshi team went to watch Toguro's fight, Maykuh kept a close eye on Hiei as he trained with his sword. Her eyes saddened as she watched him flinch every so often.

"You should rest your arm." She whispered, but still loud enough for him to hear.

"Hn." He stopped for a moment and looked at her, "If I stopped, then I would become weak." He resumed training.

The mist demon was quiet for a moment, "But if you don't stop at all… you'll weaken yourself, too."

Hiei stopped again, his back to her. She heard him sigh and turn to her with no emotion, "You can be a very good arguer when you want to, do you know that?"

She giggled a bit, "I'm only trying to help."

Hiei just stared at her a moment. _Her laugh sounds like silver bells. Its beautiful_, "Fine. I'll rest for a few minutes. Happy?" He sat down next to her. Maykuh nodded.

The mist demon rummaged through her bag before pulling out a little tub of chocolate sweet snow. Hiei stared at the tub, drooling in his mind. Maykuh held it out to him, "I here you like it." She passed him a spoon and smiled as he took it and ate the snow with vigor.

They sat there together, content in the peaceful silence that enveloped them.

**O.O.O.O**

The next morning, Maykuh set out a plate of croissants for Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kurama was nowhere to be found, and the same went for Hiei. She sat on the couch quietly, watching with humor as Yusuke stuffed his face with the bread. She noticed Kuwabara was just staring at his hands, and wondered what was wrong.

"What's your problem Kuwabara? You don't like croissants?" Yusuke asked and stuffed yet another roll in his mouth, "Stupid name, but Maykuh's are awesome."

Maykuh smiled, "Thank you Yusuke, but croissants were named after crescents, like the crescent moon., because they're shaped like them." She told him quietly.

Yusuke nodded to her, not really paying attention, as he crammed a few more down his throat.

"I had a dream Urameshi." Kuwabara stated, still looking dazed.

"Was she hot?" Yusuki asked.

Kuwabara looked at him angrily, "It was about our next fight, okay?!"

"Oh, a nightmare! It must suck to get beat up in your dreams as well!" He started laughing.

"Hey! SHUT UP!" Kuwabara yelled seriously, "That's not what it was about."

Maykuh and the Masked Fighter became intrigued, but they both pretended to be doing other things.

"Sorry man, I don't feel like playing counselor today." Yusuke grinned as he picked up another roll and took a bite.

"Fine then!" Kuwabara yelled, "Your idiot hide couldn't understand it anyway!"

"Uh-huh." Yusuke nodded as he chewed happily.

Kuwabara looked around, "Where's Kurama and Hiei? They're good with stuff like this."

"Not here." Yusuki picked up his coffee a second after Maykuh poured it.

"What? They're not here! Where'd they go?"

"Heck if I know." Yusuke muttered.

"What is it with you people?!" Kuwabara stood up, raising his fist, "Doesn't anyone know how to write notes when they leave?"

Maykuh subconsciously fingered the note in her pocket Hiei had left her, telling her he went to train.

"Take a relaxer. Our fight is starting soon and demons aren't exactly trusting. They'd never let us fight alone." Yusuki smirked.

"Yah, I guess that's true." He notably relaxed.

"They're probably just going to meet us in the arena." He set his coffee down and stood up as well, "Now lets go kick some butt." He turned to the mist demon, "Thanks for the breakfast Maykuh."

She nodded and loaded her bag onto her shoulders.

**O.O.O.O**

As Kuwabara, The Masked Fighter, and Yusuke fought against the Dr.'s team, Maykuh had to use every fiber of self control not to run into the ring and heal them immediately. When she wasn't busy worrying about the three, she was busy worrying about Hiei and Kurama. They hadn't come to meet them yet, and she had a large knot in her stomach. Man, was this tournament stressful or what!

She gripped the note Hiei had left her as she saw Yusuke couldn't use his spirit gun. Her mind was wracked with panic. She took a deep breath, everything would be fine. It had to.

She had the sudden feeling that Hiei and Kurama needed her, but she was torn in between. They needed her, but they needed her here as well. She collapsed to her knees and held her head. She just didn't know what to do.

She suddenly stood up and placed a large napkin on the grass. She laid three pills on the ground, the same ones that she had given Kurama. With that done, she silently wished her team luck and ran out of the arena.

**O.O.O.O**

Maykuh came upon Hiei and Kurama in the forest, fighting a giant metal monster. More than once she screamed, but sighed when the battle was over. She ran to the two, ready to help them.

"Maykuh." Kurama said in surprised as she neared, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the arena with the others?"

Maykuh panted when she reached them, but answered, "Y-Yes… but I was worried about you. I left pills for them to take after the battle… I'm sure they'll win. That was an excellent battle you two fought, by the way." She said softly. She took out her equipment, "Sit down please. You're both scratched up pretty badly."

They complied and sat down. Maykuh set to work, slathering Hiei's arm, and tending to Kurama's bruises.

**O.O.O.O**

With the Urameshi team, things had just been getting stranger and stranger. Yusuke and Kuwabara wouldn't fight back against their opponents because they felt such sympathy for them. The Masked Fighter had just taken a direct hit for the team's leader, and then everyone had seen a glimpse behind her mask. It was Genkai's younger form, but no one knew that. THEN, the robot Kurama and Hiei had fought was thrown into the arena, smashing some of the stairs.

Hiei, Maykuh, and Kurama dropped from the sky, landing on said robot. Maykuh was in Hiei's arms, clutching his shoulder at their recent acrobatics.

"Hey guys! You're late." Yusuke shouted to them.

Maykuh waved to them slightly, feeling guilty for having left. Hiei and Kurama didn't move or say anything.

"The missing members of the Urameshi team have appeared! Hiei, Kurama, can you tell us where you've been?" Koto asked into her microphone.

Hiei closed his eyes then opened them, "Sorry, a thirty foot killing machine wanted a word with us."

Kurama explained how he found out that the Dr.'s fighters were being controlled, and how it would be fatal to undue it.

Maykuh watched as the mystery unfolded, and Yusuke and Kuwabara went into a blinding rage. She hopped down from Hiei's arms as he and Kurama jumped down to join the fight.

Koto stopped them, "Sorry guys, but they already agreed to a three on three fight. Get up in the ring now and your whole team forfeits."

The two grimaced and grunted in anger. Maykuh sat down Indian style and held her head in her hands once more. Nothing ever seemed to work out just right. She sighed despairingly, and almost felt bad for the fox girl as Botan called her heartless. Truthfully, it was just her job to enforce the rules.

Kuwabara refused to hurt any of the opponents, and ended up getting hurt and thrown out of the ring. Maykuh ran to his side, and began to heal his torn muscles and other such injuries. She knew what he needed most was time to recuperate.

The fight continued, and Yusuke made an amazing turn around. The masked Fighter, however, was the one who took over the fight. She killed the three with her spirit wave attack.

Maykuh watched as her team ganged up on the doctor, with pride. He deserved what he was going to get, and even her, one who hated violence with a passion, was going to enjoy watching it. She smiled to herself as Hiei rehearsed the story of how the Dr.'s assistant was in the mood to "talk" and had told them the whereabouts of his team's actual teacher. The one the Dr. had given a disease to and had thus tricked the man's students into becoming his mindless slaves.

"We only had to walk to two miles to find him." Hiei gestured towards the man.

"After taking a good look at the symptoms, Maykuh easily made an antidote for him." Kurama smirked at the Dr.'s shocked features.

Kurama spoke up calmly, "You know… I've found quite a few deadly herbs on this island. Care for one Doctor?" He asked, eyes filled with venom.

"You know what?" Yusuke said, "There won't be any need of that Kurama." He turned to the Dr with hate emitting from his eyes, "YOU READY TO DIE?"

The Dr smirked and took out a purple shot. He shot himself with it and transformed into a horrible beast. Hiei grabbed Maykuh's wrist and pulled her behind him protectively. Kurama posed himself ready to summon his rose whip, and Yusuke took a small step backwards, grunting in anger.

The now turned creepy monster stretched out his hand and tried to hit Yusuke, but he jumped back wards. The Dr then stretched his arm towards Kurama, Hiei, and Maykuh, but Hiei grabbed the mist demon and they all shot out of the way. Kurama, Hiei and Maykuh landed next to Yusuke.

Yusuke asked the others to withdraw, and smirking, they did. Maykuh ran out of the ring, she wasn't even a fighter, so she hadn't meant to be there in the first place.

Yusuke ended up killing the doctor, and it turns out that the three on the opposing team weren't killed but only freed from the Dr.'s control. It was a beautiful ending to such a stressful match, but Maykuh loved it. She bowed her head and let her tears of joy and relief flow, running to the bathroom to replace her bandages.

**O.O.O.O**

"I'm so glad everything worked out." Maykuh sighed as she began wrapping her new bandages around her face. Then she heard the announcer's voice across the speakers. She gasped and dropped her things as it said her team would be fighting in the next round, against team Masho.

She began to pull her hair as more tears flew down her porcelain cheeks. She never had done well under stress.

* * *

**A/N**

**Poor Maykuh, she's so stressed its tearing her apart! I kinda made it that way because as I felt REALLY tense as I watched the episodes included in this chapter (33-36), so I figured it had to be worse to actually BE in that position!**


	8. First Feelings of Fury, Round 3

**A/N**

**I... don't have anything to say really -sweatdrops-**

* * *

Chapter 7: Maykuh's First Encounter With Fury

Maykuh stood a little behind Hiei as she watched Team Masho's leader step up. She recognized him, Jin The Wind Master. She may have been held captive for two years in the human world, but she still knew of The Shinobi of The Spirit World. She watched in wonder as she actually laid her eyes on the legend.

Maykuh reached into her bag and pulled out a vile of pink liquid. She slipped it into the Masked Fighter's hands. It would replenish the energy she had lost using the spirit wave attack. The Masked Fighter gave her a side glance, to which Maykuh smiled with a slight nod. It would of course take some time for the potion to work, but it would still work. Maykuh began to walk to Hiei to help him as well, when she heard the announcement. Her team was supposed to be put through medical examination? Oh no, they didn't.

The small mist demon stopped and looked at the first aid tent, glaring at it with unseen eyes. A beautiful woman with long red hair and a short uniform came out, making all the guys' jaws drop slightly. Maykuh felt a hot feeling rise in her chest. She balled her hands into fists. She didn't like this woman. She was in charge of her team's welfare, not this slut!

"Hello gentlemen." She spoke with a deep enthralling voice. Maykuh had to suppress a warning growl.

The nurse put her hand up over each of their faces stopping on Hiei and The Masked Fighter. Maykuh growled, for the first time in her life, but it was too deep and quiet to hear.

"Yes, you two fighters." The nurse said, opening her previously closed eyes, "Would you please follow me to the medical tent."

"Excuse me ma'am." Maykuh spoke up, getting in between them and the nurse, "They don't need it. I have everything they will need. Why don't you tend to Kuwabara?" She practically hissed at her, but managed to remain calm.

"Because his wounds do not interest me in the ways their's do." She pushed Maykuh slightly to the side, "Like yours Hiei, and maybe I can help you."

Maykuh grabbed the nurse's wrist tightly, "And maybe you can't. _I_ am the care taker over this team, its _my_ job. Now leave us be." Maykuh said through gritted teeth.

The nurse kneeled to the point where she faced the little mist demon, "I'm afraid your ways are outdated. Now _you_ leave _us_." She smiled in mock innocence.

Maykuh's grip tightened to the point where Hiei swore he heard a crack. Maykuh grinned, "Leave my team be. This is where I come in. Now if you would please get your skanky butt back in the tent, I'm sure we'll all get along." She giggled in a slightly creepy way.

The nurse grinned back at her, gritting her teeth at how hard Maykuh's hold was, "Now, little girl. That wasn't very nice. If you remember, the committee has require this medical examination. If you don't allow me to complete it, your team will forfeit."

Everyone heard a sudden crack. The nurse was sweating a little as she flinched. Maykuh finally let go of the nurse's wrist and smiled, "Oh. Alright then." Everyone could hear her speaking through her teeth.

**O.O.O.O**

Maykuh accompanied The Masked Fighter and Hiei to the medical tent. She refused to leave them. She got angry all over again as the nurse asked them questions and concluded that they would have to sit out of the fights. Maykuh wanted to protest, oh she really did, but it seemed it wasn't really a choice when the nurse trapped them in the tent with her unbreakable force field.

She screamed slightly as her comrades ran into the force field, and were electrocuted.

"Hey you! Red head! Why do I get the feeling you're not a licensed nurse?" Yusuke yelled.

The nurse twirled and took off her clothes, making Maykuh mutter a long stream of unseemly words under her breath. Underneath the uniform, she only wore wires that just covered some privet places. Maykuh yelled out a few words that she didn't even know she knew, but no one could here it over the electrical crackling. Maykuh very nearly attacked the girl when she used The Masked Fighter and Hiei's energy against them.

"You're right Yusuke. Enchantress is more like it." The Nurse laughed.

Maykuh didn't know what was coming over her, she had never felt this hot feeling before. She realized that she was angry. She had never been angry before, just sad or afraid, but now she was angry. No, not even that, she was furious. She sat down on the bench along with her comrades, gritting her teeth as she watched the next fight.

**O.O.O.O**

The next fight Kurama won, but not before his opponents sealed his spirit energy. Kurama stayed in the ring to face the next opponent. The enemy took off his cloak and revealed himself. It was Touya.

Maykuh gasped, "It's Touya, The Ice Master!"

Hiei's eyes widened, "Yusuke, get Kurama out of there." He said, though the spirit detective couldn't hear him.

**O.O.O.O**

After much blood, running, ice, and planting seeds in his own body, Kurama won the next fight as well. It was truly a surprise, but the fight certainly took its toll. Kurama passed out standing up, and because he was still in the ring, he was suppose to fight the next battle. In the rule book, it stated that one was not allowed to take a fighter out of the ring against his will. Because Kurama was unconscious, no one knew what he wanted, so the committee said to keep him there, even though he wasn't even awake.

"Hiei. You and I should drink a little of this. It will help." The Masked Fighter whispered to the angry fire apparition.

Hiei turned and saw her rummage through her pocket. The Masked Fighter pulled out the vile Maykuh had given her. She smirked from beneath the mask. He took it with a smirk of his own and sipped it, then handed it back to her. She drank the remains of the potion and both waited, suppressing their anger as Kurama was ruthlessly beaten.

Maykuh stood and watched with horror through the whole thing. Kurama's unconscious, blood soaked body was too much. She snapped her eyes shut and curled up into a corner of the tent. Flinching every time she heard the new opponent's fist collide with her red headed friend. She could feel Hiei's anger rise.

Soon, Kurama was thrown outside the ring and the Urameshi team lost the fight, "This isn't fair." Maykuh rung her hands to keep herself from trying to get outside to help her bloody friend, "That wasn't right. I wish I could have done something." She felt as helpless as her days as a captive. She put her face in her knees and tried to keep herself from crying. Bad memories swept over her.

The cold room. Her blue toes and bloody chapped lips. Her ragged labored breathing and all the pain came back to her mind in such a realness. She clutched her chest right above her heart was and and chocked back sobs. Maykuh squeaked in pain as she felt an invisible knife run across her arm. She gripped her arm and whimpered slightly. She had to do something to get her mind away from the past.

"Your friend got a lucky reprieve." Said the nurse as she watched Yusuke carry Kurama away.

"So did you witch." Hiei grunted.

"Huh?" She turned to face her captives.

"Or should I say, so did everyone else in this stadium." Hiei said.

"Yusuke wasn't the only one about to fight." Spoke up the masked Fighter, speaking of when Yusuke had nearly fired his spirit gun at the foe, "So was Hiei, and their combined power would not have been contained in the ring."

The nurse smirked, "Hiei mounting an assault, that's very funny. Have you forgotten you're trapped inside my force field?"

"Drop the act." Maykuh said, distracting herself, "You have already realized you can't keep them in here for much longer." She gestured to her comrades, "Their powers are returning, and yours will stay as meager as always."

The nurse narrowed her eyes.

**O.O.O.O**

The next fight was Yusuke against the guy who had pummeled Kurama. Maykuh gasped when she realized who he was fighting.

"Hiei." Maykuh whispered, still clutching her arm.

He turned to her, "What is it?"

"That man Yusuke's going up against, he uses mist too. He's going to create some mist to hide himself and then attack Yusuke when he can't see."

Hiei gritted his teeth as he turned back to the fight. Just as Maykuh had predicted, the opponent used mist for those very purposes. Everyone was blind through the fight, but because of her eyes, the little mist demon was not. She saw every gruesome punch and kick to the point where she buried her face in her hands. She really wished she couldn't see at the time.

Soon, though, the mist was blown away by Yusuke's spirit gun. Then Yusuke started to pummel him. With her sensitive hearing, Maykuh could here the opponent's bones crack. She winced through the whole thing, but kept watching. The man deserved it after what he did to Kurama. And so, Yusuke won.

Meanwhile, Hiei was flexing his hand. He smiled evilly as the blue force field crackled around him, adding to the ominous look in his eyes. **Perfect, just a little bit more,** He thought. His right arm was getting better, the one Maykuh had slathered in ointment not too long ago. Ironically, the force field's energy was actually helping his arm, and the nurse didn't dare stop it. If she did, Hiei would certainly over come her. All she could do was pray that his power didn't increase anymore. This prayer, of course, would not be answered, that was what Maykuh's potion was steadily ensuring.

**O.O.O.O**

The fight, Jin vrs. Yusuke, had to have been the most light hearted of all. Maykuh was almost sad to see him lose, almost. He was just fun and fancy free, but he too lost eventually. It was great match. Maykuh found her self smiling as Jin took off into the air and soared through the skies. She just with she could join him. It looked like a lot of fun.

During the match, Hiei made it certain that his power was increasing. He even gave a small example by letting his dark aura be seen. This frightened the nurse until she even took a step backwards from the tent. Maykuh smirked when she saw her do so and the Masked Fighter said, "You certainly have a way with women Hiei." To this, Maykuh sweat dropped.

**O.O.O.O**

The next fight didn't begin for a little. In this time Maykuh sighed again, desperately relieved everything was working out. She sat underneath the table, shifting her eyes to make sure no one was looking, before rolling up her sleeve to expose her arm.

Hiei stood next to the Masked Fighter, silently relieved that Yusuke had won the match. He suddenly smelled blood. It was familiar too, and too close by to be his other teammates. He turned his head slightly and saw the dark blue fabric of Maykuh's kimono from under the table. He took a step closer and kneeled down, only to find her left arm exposed. It was white except for her many dark brown scars and red liquid that dripped from it. He gasped softly as he saw her deep cut and Maykuh's head shot up.

Maykuh's eyes widened as she saw Hiei kneeling half under the table, looking at her arm. She pulled the sleeve over it immediately and looked away shamefully.

"What happened?" Hiei's deep voice whispered softly as he crawled next to her, taking her left wrist gently.

She blushed in embarrassment, "Nothing." She whispered hoarsely.

"Don't hide things from me." He whispered with a hint of anger, "What happened?"

Maykuh bowed her head in familiar guilt, "Shadows go away for awhile… but they always come back."

Hiei looked at her a moment, deciphering what she said. He remembered something, from the first day he began to take care of her. The invisible knife, the shadow of her past so real to her that it inflicted actual damage. He closed his eyes.

You don't have to be afraid, Maykuh. His voice rang through her head, I will always protect you.

Maykuh looked up at him, surprise evident in her eyes, D-do… do you really mean that?

His eyes were still closed, but she saw him smirk, Of course I do. I'm not one to lie.

She hugged him around his middle and buried her face in his chest. He pet her head before she let go, "Now, put something on that cut of yours." He honored her with a small smile before getting out from underneath the table, and resuming his place next to the Masked Fighter.

**O.O.O.O**

(A/N I just want to tell you guys, this is exhausting work! O.e)

The next fight was tampered with. The committee said that Yusuke had stayed out of the ring too long in the previous fight (which actually wasn't true, but we all have to deal with that) and was now ineligible to fight the team leader. Touya, clutching his wound, tried to tell the leader that that was an un-honorable way to win. To this, the leader punches him in the wound and sent the poor boy flying. Maykuh cried out to him, wishing desperately to help the fallen ice master.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR TEAM MATE?!" Maykuh shrieked, almost amazed at herself for doing so.

Hiei had other plans. He didn't exactly accept being held in a medical tent like a prisoner. By this time, he had collected enough energy to brake out, and he was beginning to do so, leaving the nurse panting and nearly unclothed. Her wires were beginning to brake, to the happiness of the perverted demons out there.

Because no one else could, Kuwabara stood to fight the leader. He took punch upon punch from the ruthless demon. Maykuh winced and hid her face in Hiei's back, "He's in no condition to take that beating," She whispered to him, "I would know."

Hiei's body began to burst with a frightful amount of dark energy. So much in fact, that the nurse actually screamed and wailed to herself, saying something like, "Why the heck did I take this job?! They're…they're gonna kill me!"

Maykuh watched Kuwabara and, in that moment, just had to respect him. Just his sheer willpower made her smile. He was honorable and kind, even if he was an idiot most of the time.

Maykuh gasped in happiness as she found out Yukina had made it after all. That was when she found out that she was his girlfriend (or at least in his mind, but Maykuh didn't know that). She laughed quietly when Kuwabara gained new found strength from seeing the ice maiden, and beat the leader. All together, it was actually a rather comical end.

**A/N **

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! It makes me feel all fuzzy inside!!**

**So, what did you think about Maykuh's first brush with anger? Cool? No? Awesome? Yah right? Hate me for it? Think that it was lame? Well, put all cristisim in the for of chocolate coated CONSTRUCTIVE critisism. X3**


	9. Broken Hearts And Confusion, Day Off

**A/N**

**Yes, I am aware that Hiei is a little OOC in this chappie, but he always is around Maykuh, now isn't he? -smiles-**

**This chappie is pretty sad. TT-TT Don't kill me, I won't be able to write more if you do that!**

* * *

Chapter 8: A Day Off Can Sometimes Break Your Heart

The next morning Maykuh woke up with a nice long yawn. She walked into the kitchen and took off her bandages, opening the window so she could feel the ocean breeze on her face. She smiled and closed her misty eyes, peacefully braiding a piece of her long hair. Her bangs were blown out of her face as the gentle wind caressed her scarred, porcelain features. Her smile widened, not knowing that someone had woken up before her and was observing her current actions.

_She looks so beautiful when she leans her cheek on her hand like that. _Hiei thought as he sat quietly on the kitchen table,_ How could she ever be embarrassed of such a face? It may be scarred, but it's not so shameful as she thinks. _

Maykuh pushed her locks of onyx hair away from her face so she could see better. She turned to begin searching through the refrigerator, when she saw Hiei staring at her. She gasped and grabbed her hair, trying to hide her face as she blushed.

Hiei slipped off the table and walked up to her, "No, don't hide it. There's no reason to."

She still looked away.

Hiei took her lightly by the chin and turned her face back to his. There lips were only centimeters apart. Maykuh's face took on an unnatural hue of red.

"You don't need to hide your face. Its not so shameful as you think." Hiei told her firmly, as if that was the end of the matter. There eyes locked into a moment so dangerously their own.

It was automatic. She didn't know how she knew to close her eyes and lean forward, she didn't know how he knew either, but it happened. She was steadily getting closer, so much so that she could feel his hot breath grace her lips.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kurama's voice sounded.

Maykuh jumped backwards as she saw Hiei do as well. She screamed with embarrassment, a kind of natural reflex. This in turn woke the rest of the group up, even the girls across the hall. Soon the kitchen was filled with Kurama, Kuwabara, The Masked Fighter, Yukina, Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina. By his time, Hiei and her were on opposite sides of the room.

"Maykuh!" Yukina cried and ran over to her, taking one of her hands for reassurance, "Are you alright? You screamed so loud."

Maykuh's eyes were shut tight and she was sure she was putting all the tomatoes in the world to shame.

Botan and Shizuru ran over to her, "Are you alright?" They both asked.

Maykuh fainted.

**O.O.O.O**

After Maykuh fainted, Hiei and Kurama offered to look after her. The other began getting ready for the day. Maykuh woke up before everyone was even finished getting ready and thus went to see the fights with Hiei and Kurama. They weren't fighting that day, but they wanted to get a preview of the next team they would fight.

Maykuh, Hiei and Kurama witnessed as team Yuriatogi beat the opposing team in less than two minutes. They were quite impressed, but Maykuh's mind was else where. She was thinking about Yukina and Hiei.

Hiei was very kind to her. Maykuh had watched him flit after her occasionally, like he was watching over her. He was so protective and smiled at her when no one was looking, though the mist demon caught it. Yukina of course was kind to him, as she was to everybody. Maykuh's heart clenched at a sudden thought, but she shook her head, that couldn't be it. She decided she needed to think it over more.

(**A/N She's a little dense sometimes, isn't she XD**)

She put her finger to her bottom lip in thought, then realized she hadn't replaced her bandaged that morning. She put her hand to her mouth and tried to cover her skin. She whimpered when she realized it was of no use.

"What an arrogant fool." Hiei's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She realized he was talking about team Yuriatogi's leader. She nodded vaguely.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Guess you guys have the same idea to scope out the competition for the semifinals." Kuwabara said as the rest of the team joined her and the two demons.

"_Had_ the same idea. The match is already over." Kurama corrected him.

Kuwabara looked over the rail to see Koto announce that tomorrow they would face off against team Yuriatogi, "Wow, that is amazing. I mean, I can't believe we missed a match just because I took a few extra minutes to brush my teeth." He said.

"It was an impressive sight to behold." Kurama nodded.

"Though I'm sure your minty fresh breath was worth the delay." Hiei said then looked up at Yusuke's head to see a blue blob with a tuft of black hair sitting on top, "What is that ridiculous appendage growing out of the top of your head all about?" He asked emotionlessly looking at Puuh.

"It's just a puberty thing, okay?" He said stubbornly. He turned to Kurama, "So Kurama, how's your wound been?"

Maykuh smiled, "I've taken care of it. It should be getting better and better as the day goes on."

"I'll be fighting tomorrow." Kurama clarified Maykuh's meaning.

Hiei smirked at his red headed friend, "It seems its not as bad as you made us think."

"Kurama looked up with his lips slightly pursed, "Compared to _your_ energy loss, no, its seems its not."

"Hn."

Maykuh giggled slightly, and Hiei smiled mentally.

"Hey! I got an idea you guys! Ask Yukina to use your healing power," Kuwabara suggested, making one wonder if he hadn't heard what Maykuh had just said, "It's amazing, once she touches you, you'll feel better than you ever had before!" Maykuh noticed Hiei's distant expression that appeared the moment Kuwabara mentioned the ice maiden's name, "She's pretty too."

Maykuh had to slightly wonder what the difference her looks had when it came to her healing power. She shrugged and kept her eyes on Hiei, who seemed to be thinking deeply.

Kuwabara continued, "She's actually partially here to look for her long lost, stranger brother." Yusuke got the strangest look on his face as he grinned at Hiei, "I'm gonna help her look for him just as soon as we win this tournament." Kuwabara announced proudly.

"Yukina's brother." Smiled Kurama as he leaned nearer to Hiei as if to make some point, "Yes, what a noble cause. We should help too, huh Hiei?"

Yusuke grinned, "Yah, you could even lend an eye!" Yusuke laughed.

Hiei growled and shrunk down a bit, "Would you shut up?" He spat.

"Uh, what's going on here?" Kuwabara asked, looking from Kurama to Yusuke as Kurama bit his thumb so not to laugh and Yusuki began chuckling, "Am I missing something?"

Maykuh was at a loss.

**O.O.O.O **

Yusuke and the Masked Fighter went of to settle something and Maykuh and Hiei walked off, giving no explanation when Kuwabara yelled after them.

They walked back to their hotel room in silence. Neither were sure whether it was awkward or comfortable, but they said nothing all the same.

When they got back to their hotel room they both sat in the window sill, staring out at the beautiful scenery. It was quiet for a while. No one entered for about another hour. Something had been bothering our little mist demon, but she was just a little shy about asking.

"…H-Hiei?" She began softly.

"What?" He responded, but still kept his gaze on the scenery.

"I… was just thinking." Her voice was just a whisper, "You and Yukina…" He tensed, "… you're so kind to her. You also get a distant look in your eyes whenever her name is said." She kept her head lowered as she wrung her hands nervously, "I-I mean… Kurama and Yusuke seemed to be trying to make a point of some kind as well today."

Hiei was tense, he should have thought Maykuh would suspect something. She was quite the deep thinker. He turned to her slowly, making sure no emotion was evident in his features before speaking, "Listen, its none of your concern, so stay out of it." He replied with a cold, blunt edge. He saw her wince and wring her hands faster and harder.

Maykuh nodded, wringing her hands till she was sure they would catch on fire. He hadn't talked so coldly to her since the very first day they met. She got up quickly and scurried to the kitchen, wondering why Yukina was such a tender subject for the fire demon.

The mist demon bit her bottom lip as she fumbled around the kitchen making some lunch. She dropped more things than was par usual, but managed to start up a spaghetti sauce. After it began to cook, she sat down at the kitchen table and solemnly began wrapping her bandaged back on. She sighed deeply, the way only a woman deep in thought can. She felt bad that she had probed into something she wasn't meant to, and had upset Hiei, but she was just curious. Her heart felt heavy at being talked to with such empty coldness, she had heard it in his voice often, but never directed at her.

Suddenly, she felt warm arms wrap around her. She gasped and halted in wrapping her bandages further.

"Sorry, Maykuh." Hiei's deep voice breathed in her ear, "I know you didn't mean any harm…. I shouldn't have been so cold to you."

Maykuh sat frozen in his tight embrace. For a minute she mulled it over, then shook her head, "No, Hiei. I'm sorry for probing. I shouldn't have… whatever sensitive spot you have for Yukina is not my business." She felt her heart clench in her chest. Yes, she knew he was very kind to Yukina, and she had only one theory as to why. She tried to banish the thought as she had when she was cooking, but it seemed the only explanation.

Hiei chuckled, "You make it sound as if I'm secretly in love with her."

Maykuh stiffened. Hiei stopped laughing.

He leaned down so his hot lips were pressed slightly against her ear, "That's what you thought… isn't it?"

Maykuh shrunk slightly, blushing, "… Yes." She made all the red sharpies in the world cry in shame, "S-Sorry! I-I should have know better--" Hiei put a finger on her lips to silent her. He slowly dragged his finger down her chin and placed it underneath, turning her head so they were millimeters apart.

"You apologize too much." He smirked.

He crashed his lips hungrily against hers. The mist demon melted, utterly, completely melted, returning the kiss. She probably would have collapsed into a puddle if he hadn't been holding her. Her whole body felt hot, and she was sure steam was filling the room. It wouldn't be unlikely either. Her mind was spinning. But she didn't think she'd ever been happier.

Hiei pulled back too soon.

They looked into each other's eyes. Maykuh saw the fear and shock dancing in his as he took a step back, as if just realizing what he did. She stood up slowly, reaching her hand out to him as if beckoning an afraid animal.

"H-Hiei… what's the matter?" She asked, taking a step closer as he took another step backwards. She had never seen him this afraid.

He looked away, closing his eyes tightly as if warring with himself. His fists shook as he grunted, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Maykuh's eyes widened as he flitted to the window with a blur, "HIEI, WAIT!" But too late, he had already jumped out the window.

The mist demon stood in the kitchen, her tears dropping to the floor, releasing the pain that just swelled inside her.

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: O.O Wow, what a sucky chapter!**

**Everyone: DANG RIGHT IT IS!!**

**Kensington (A imaginary british friend of mine): WHAT THE HECK?! I THOUGHT HE FREAKIN' LOVED HER!! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU ENDING THEW CHAPTER LIKE THAT??**

**Me: -whimpers- GET OFF MY BACK! Every story has to have a point in which everything goes wrong, so you can take lots of chapters to fix it!!**

**Kensington:... You have a point there.**


	10. Medicine For A Broken Heart, That Night

**A/N**

**Hi guys! Lets see how Maykuh pulls through this, huh? I admit, there's about ZERO romance in this chapter. Its more about brotherly friendship. Eh? I thought it was sweet. -**

* * *

Chapter 9: Brothers

Kurama and Kuwabara made their way back to the hotel room. They, of course, didn't think they'd find much happening. It was going to rain soon, so they supposed that the mist and fire demons would be inside. They were shocked to say the least at what they found.

Maykuh was kneeling in the middle of the living room, sobbing violently as the wet carpet was stained with more of her tears. She was gripping her hands so tightly that Kurama could swear he heard her bones shatter. Her face was twitsted in utter anguish, like someone had just grabbed her inerds and twisted them into a tight ball.

"MAYKUH!" They both shouted running towards her.

Kuwabara stayed back a little, unsure of what to do. Kurama kneeled down next to her, "Maykuh… are you alright?" He gingerly laid his hand on her shoulder.

Maykuh spun her head around to look at him. Her bandages were untied and falling around her body, giving her and air of an animal. A wild look entered her eyes as thin ribbons of mist suddenly started spinning around her, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yelled.

Kurama jumped backwards as the mist became thicker, spun faster, and slowly encircled her. The mist created a dome over its master, and froze into a thick igloo of solid ice.

Kuwabara hid half behind Kurama, "What the heck was that about? I didn't know Maykuh was an ice demon!"

Kurama shook his head, calming down his fried nerves, "No. You misunderstand Kuwabara, Maykuh is a mist demon."

"Okay, I'm pretty sure that's ice around her, Kurama."

Kurama ran his fingers through his hair, "Maykuh is a mist demon, the mist obeys her almost automatically. Because if this, the mist can freeze, appear, disappear, and transform at her will. It's quite a formidable power and a rare one these days. That's one reason her blood crystals are so valuable, she's one of the last mist demons alive."

Kuwabara's face twisted into one of understanding, "Oh. Wow, and I thought Maykuh was weak."

The dome of ice transformed, sharp spokes of deadly frozen mist jutted out in every direction.

"Kuwabara, I think Maykuh needs some time alone. We shoul--"

The dome of ice melted and evaporated into thr air. Maykuh stood up, her puffy, red eyes closed as she sniffed, "No. This is your hotel room, I'll go."

"But Maykuh!" Kurama spoke up, "Where will you go?"

Maykuh ran past him shouting, "ANYWHERE'S BETTER THAN HERE!" She slammed the door after her, still sobbing.

Kurama and Kuwabara exchanged confused glances before sitting down on the couch and discussing Maykuh, Toguro, and other important topics. They began to deal out card and play go fish. Not long after their first round, Hiei slid in through the window soundlessly. He scanned the room for the mist demon and relaxed slightly when he found no trace of her.

**O.O.O.O**

Maykuh ran through the hotel, still unsure as to where to go. Her tears were blurring her vision and more than once she ran into something. She eventually tripped and fell to the ground at the end of a hallway. She laid there, unwilling to move. Mist swirled around her, slowly filling the hallway to hide her state.

The tired, heart-broken mist demon dug her chipped nails into the red carpet, forcing back her sobs. She wiped her tears and sniffed, taking a shaky breath to try to recover. Why had Hiei regretted kissing her? She knew she didn't regret it. She should have known better than to believe everything he said.

All the promises of protecting her and caring for her, was it all just a lie to more effectively punish her? What had she done to deserve this? One pain after the other was what she endured. First she witnessed her family's throats be slit for their blood, next she had to endure two years of trauma and knives, and now, she had to endure this. A broken heart. Why was it everyone enjoyed her misery?

"Maykuh?" A childish voice rang through the mist.

Maykuh sat up, wiping her eyes and looking over her shoulder. Rinku was wandering around aimlessly in the mist, and catching sight of her, had called out her name.

Maykuh smiled, "Hi Rinku." She croaked softly.

She took his hand to guide him through the mist. He stared at her with his large green eyes, "What are you doing here? Have you come to play?" He asked.

She played with her fingers, "We could play if you'd like, but that's not the reason I'm here. I ran here by mistake."

"Why?" Asked the dumbfounded child, "What's wrong?"

Maykuh shook her head, "Its nothing."

The two were silent for a minute. Then suddenly the child grabbed her hands and pulled her up, "Well, come on in and meet my friends, okay?" He grinned.

Maykuh smiled and nodded. She made the mist dissipate and allowed herself to be dragged down the hall. Rinku opened one of the doors and pulled her inside. The mist demon stood awestruck at what she saw.

Apparently, Jin had been teasing Chu by holding his sake bottle in the air as he flew above his head. Touya tried to get Jin down before Chu got angry by using his ice to capture him, but it didn't work. Then Chu got mad and managed to grab Jin's leg and throw him to the ground, and by so doing, shattered the sake bottle and sprayed them all with its contents.

As a result, the walls were caked with ice; Touya, Jin, and Chu were drenched in sake and glass; and there was a large dent in the floor. The three were sitting on floor, looking at Maykuh. She laughed. For the first time in a very long time, she outright laughed, temporarily forgetting her broken heart.

"Chu!" Rinku bowed his head in embarrassment.

Maykuh patted his head after she recovered from her laughter, and rolled up her kimono's sleeves, exposing her gloves, "Here, I'll help you guys." She chuckled.

She managed to clean the room, get them all a bath, un-dent the floor, and melt the ice. As a result, the four boys had never had a cleaner place to stay. Maykuh sat down at the kitchen table and sighed, content with her work.

"Wow, Maykuh!" Rinku said as he started at the cleanliness of everything, "You're amazing."

She giggled lightly, "No, I'm not. This place just needed a little woman's touch."

Just then, Jin flew in, having just finished up his bath, "Hey lassie! You're that medic from Urameshi's team, ar'n yah?" He smiled as he floated just above her head.

She nodded with a gentle smile, "Yes, that's me."

Jin smiled as his pointy ears wiggled, "I hear you broke dat nurse's wrist, I did!"

Maykuh nodded with a smirk on her face, "And what you heard is true."

"That's bloody brilliant!" Chu said as he popped into the kitchen, only wearing a towel on his bottom half. Maykuh screeched and fell backwards in her chair, only to be caught by Touya, who had been the first to take a bath, and was completely clothed and dry.

"CHU!" Jin and Rinku yelled at the drunkard simultaneously.

"Sorry!" He murmured and walked out of the room to get dressed.

"Thank you Touya." Maykuh whispered as he put her back on her chair.

"No problem." He smiled.

"So, what 'ere you doin' out here anyway?" Jin asked, scratching his bushy red head, "Yure team's room ought tah be on the othe' side o' the hotel." He asked.

Maykuh played with her fingers and looked down, "I don't want to stay in their room tonight, and I was looking for a place to stay, then I wound up here and Rinku found me." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I guess you can stay here tonight if you want." Touya suggested helpfully.

She looked up at everyone with large, hopeful, misty eyes, "R-Really? You'd let me stay here? You sure I won't be too much trouble?"

Jin laughed as his feet greeted the ground, "O course we'd be letting' yah stay! Especially after yeh helped us with that sake mess, like yah did." He grinned.

Maykuh leapt on all three of them for a hug and muttered many a thank you.

"No problem!" Rinku's gin nearly split his face in half, "Just think of us as your brothers from now on!"

Maykuh hugged them all again.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yay! Family cuteness!... Sorta anyway. I had this in my head and decided to put it down, even if you guys don't like it or think it important. I find adorbale! I wish Jin, Touya, and Rinku were my brothers... that'd be cool. I'm not sure abotu Chu though. -shifts eyes- but don't tell him that. **


	11. Understand Me, After The SemiFinals

**A/N**

**Will Hiei stop messing up? Will he confess his love? Will Maykuh stop being shy and confess hers? Will I ever shut up? Read and find out!**

**BTW, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. Love yah guys! -huggles-**

* * *

Chapter 10: Straining to Understand

Maykuh scrubbed the counter. She had been in her "brothers' " hotel room for two days now, and she refused to leave. She gave them a list of what food to get and prepared dinner with whatever they returned with. She almost felt back to normal, that is if you call being quiet and guilty normal. She almost didn't think about Hiei all the time, but when she did, it hurt.

She kind of wondered if he and the others were okay, she had refused to attend the semi finals and they could be hurt. She momentarily halted in her scrubbing at the thought. What if they were seriously injured? It would be her fault if they died because she wasn't there to treat them. She clutched the washcloth tightly.

She shook her head, relieving herself of the thoughts. There were other things to attend to. For example, Touya and Jin were supposed to be coming back with some meat for dinner. She quickly cleaned the stove and oven, sighing quietly as she let Hiei's image cross her mind once more. She grunted quietly and clutched at her heart.

Though she tried not to, she had to wonder whether Hiei cared that she was missing or not.

Little did she know his inner turmoil.

**O.O.O.O**

Hiei paced back and forth. He had been trying to calm himself down, as well as treat the injury Kuromomotaru had inflicted upon him. Where could that mist demon be? He was certain it had to do with how he kissed her. He slammed his fist into the wall, grunting as it made a large dent.

He knew he shouldn't have kissed her. Now she had likely ran away to escape his forbidden form. To flee from his wicked side. She was so innocent, loving, and kind. He should never have tainted her with a kiss, he shouldn't have slipped up like that.

He had looked for her with his Jagan, only to find there was so much spirit and demon energy that he couldn't lock onto hers. (A/N I have no idea whether this is true. Please don't murder me in my sleep.)

_That's it. _He told himself, _I have to find her and apologize. I just can't take it anymore!_ Without a word to his comrades, Hiei flitted out the window to find the missing mist demon.

**O.O.O.O**

"DELICIOUS!" Cried Jin as he patted his stomach happily, "As always Maykuh, puhfectly made. I jus' luv yeh dishes." He said, indicating to the once curry filled plates.

She smiled, "Thank you Jin! I tried."

"And succeeded!" Rinku giggled.

"As always, job well dun, Sheila!" Chu laughed.

Touya smirked, "They're right."

Maykuh gave her adoptive brothers a modest smile and began to collect the plates.

"Hold on there." Touya placed his hand over hers to stop her actions.

She looked up at him with wide eyes, "What? Did I do something wrong?" She asked, hoping dearly she hadn't.

Jin laughed, "No lassie! We'll be doin' the dishes tonight is all! Yah prepare yehself for bed. We'll be takin care o' the kitchen."

Maykuh smiled and played with her fingers, "Are you sure?"

The four males nodded and she sent them a grateful smile, "Thanks guys." She whispered and ran to get changed in the bathroom.

**O.O.O.O**

Maykuh sat on the balcony rail, looking off into the ocean's never ending water. (A/N Don't say it, please. I know they probably don't have balconies, but go along with it.) She failed to noticed the shadow that was slinking slowly towards her.

"Maykuh." Came a small whisper.

She jumped, searching her surroundings. White met red in a moment where breaths are forgotten. Her mouth hung open slightly as she gasped.

Hiei stepped out of the shadows, a look of sorrow and loneliness stretched across his handsome features, "Maykuh…."

She hopped off the railing. Her eyes filled with tears but she blinked them away. Her agony filled heart hardened instantly into anger. A kind of feeling that coursed through her every vain, pushing her to shun him away. To make him understand the pain he caused her.

"Hiei." She nodded curtly before turning her back to him.

She heard him grunt in frustration, "Maykuh… please, I'm sorry."

Her heart melted, but she kept her tense body in its same place.

"I'm sorry I kissed you."

Her heart hardened again, tear filling her eyes.

"I shouldn't have done that."

Maykuh whirled around, her head lost in a mixture of fury and hurt, "You're right! You shouldn't have kissed me! You should have just went and kissed your precious Yukina!" Wow, she certainly hadn't expected that to come out her mouth, "You shouldn't have lied to me, saying you didn't love her in that way and kiss me! You shouldn't have gotten my hopes up." She said through her violent sobs.

Hiei blinked. What? Her hopes up? His precious Yukina?

The agony and heart-wrenching pain that painted Maykuh' face hurt him. He put his hand to his chest, just above his heart. It ached as he watched her cry, knowing that it was his fault. He walked over to her and silently embraced her. She buried her face in his chest and cried.

"I… I'm sorry." He said again.

"I don't want you do be sorry!" She pounded her fists on his chest, "I want you to want me! I want you to kiss me and be happy to do it! I just want you to… to love me."

Hiei felt her body slack as his mind tried to compute what she just said. She… she wanted him to love her? He knew he did… but could he tell her that? Why would she want him to love her? He was the Forbidden Child. He was unloved and unwanted. No, he had to have misunderstood her some how.

"Hiei…" Her whisper was gentler than the ocean's breeze, "… I love you. I know that you don't love me back but… I wish you would." She began to cry again, "Yukina's better than me anyway. I wish you and her the--" She never finished.

Hiei lifted her chin and pushed his lips eagerly against hers. She stood in shock for a few seconds before returning it with the same vigor. They stayed like that for a while, kissing under the moon. More soothing that a violin's song, more flowing than water, their hearts met together at the same time as their lips.

It was now midnight. The two had finally separated, panting slightly. They stared into one another's eyes.

"I love you." Hiei whispered, only for her ears.

She grinned, softly and wistfully. She frowned slightly, "But what about--"

"Yukina?" Hiei finished her question.

The mist demon nodded.

Hiei chuckled, "… Yukina's my sister."

Maykuh gasped. That certainly explained a lot. The red eyes, same height, similar face structure, and Hiei's kindness towards her.

The rest of the night, the two stayed up, exchanges kisses as well as stories of their past. Maykuh learned of his title, "The Forbidden Child" but didn't care in the least. She loved him, and that's all that mattered. She learned of how he was Yukina's twin brother, and all the rest of his past too.

"You know Hiei… you were afraid to tell me that you loved me because… of your past. Am I correct?" She asked as she held his hand.

He was quiet a moment, before nodding.

"Well… I don't care about your past, and I doubt if Yukina will. She'll just be happy to find her brother…" She snuggled into the nape of his neck, "…as I was happy to find my true love."

Hiei smiled, a real, warm, whole hearted smile, "…Maybe." He gave her yet another chaste kiss.

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: Nope, not the last chapter! One more to come, though its the epilouge... did this story suck? If not, than this ending sure will. -sighs sadly-**

**Hiei: Yah, you're right. This ending WILL suck...**

**Me: TT-TT **

**Hiei: ... -Sighs and hugs- Review please... she'll probably keal over in depression if you don't.**

**Me: Nu-uh! I'll just be veeeeeeeeeeery sad! -smiles-**


	12. The Very Sucky Epilouge X3

Chapter 11: The Epilogue

So, with Maykuh's confidence, Hiei told Yukina the truth. She cried in joy and hugged him tightly, resulting in Maykuh having to heal the bruises.

Hiei and Maykuh dated (if demons even do that) all through the dark tournament and for a while after. Eventually, Maykuh left to train in Makai, but both vowed to meet again. And when they met again, they would become mates.

So the YYH series went on as normal, until Hiei went on patrol. This is where he and the mist demon met again. She was a nurse for the wounded humans that were found. That's the real reason Hiei stayed on patrol. They fell in love all over again. Happy were their hearts to be together again.

Hiei and Maykuh did mate, having a girl named Zatta. She inherited her parent's black hair and both their powers. She had long black hair with white highlights running through it and misty red eyes. It turns out that fire and mist are a good mix.

Yukina married Touya. Yusuke married Keiko, Kurama Shizuru, and Kuwabara a girl named Mary. Hiei and Maykuh moved to Nigenkia where Maykuh became a famous doctor and Hiei still patrolled the border. Little Zatta grew up like a normal human girl, without the knowledge that her parents and aunt and uncle were demons. But _that_, is another story.

**A/N**

**Me: O.O ...OMG... that sucked so bad.**

**Kensington: ...O.O Yah, it sure did.**

**Me: TT-TT I suck at endings!!**

**Kensington: Apparently, but you left it open for a sequel.**

**Me: Yah, I'm going to make a sequel, but not for a while. I'm working on another story between Maykuh and Hiei, but it is COMPLETELY UNRELATED TO THIS STORY!! Arranged Marriage Anyone? X3**

**Kensington: Anyway, please review! Also, keep a look out for both the sequel (won't come for a while, I warn you) and Arranged Marriage Anyone? Yup, that's actually the title.**

**Me: And yes, I just decided that would be the title just now XD REVIEW PLEASE! (If you liked this story, please help me get 50 reviews for it)**

* * *


End file.
